Abriendo mi corazón
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Drabble: Ya sé que nunca sabrás esto, o quizás cuando lo sepas sea muy tarde, pero yo solo queria que supieras que te quiero. P.O.V de Himawari:void 0 ;


Este drabble lo escribí hace muchisimo, MUCHISIMO TIEMPO (les doy una idea, Aun no había pasado el accidente de Watanuki en el manga, así de mucho) y lo encontre en mi skydrive y me dio nostalgia y al ser el unico fic de xxxHOLiC que he escrito pues me dio por subirlo aquí, espero les guste. Siempre amé (y aun amo) a Himawari, pero bueno es CLAMP y ellas jamás harían que la cosa terminase como yo quería... anyway espero les guste de igual modo.

**Disclaimer: **xxxHOLiC es una genial serie de las perfectas CLAMP, nada me pertenece además de este pequeño drabble.

**X**

Me consumía el temor por dentro, yo sabía que lo mejor era decírselo pero ¿estaba yo dispuesta a perder a la única persona que me quería?, aparte de mis padres, claro está.

¿De qué sirve ser bonita e inteligente si no puede tener a quien yo quiero a mi lado? Claro, esto no es mi decisión, de hecho, daría cualquier cosa por quitarlo de mí, porque yo en verdad lo quería.

Él es… es mi mejor amigo, es muy gracioso, cocina genial y me regala su compañía, va a los lugares que quiero que me acompañe, disfruta estar conmigo tanto como yo con el pero es obvio que le estoy haciendo daño, y lo peor es que el aun no lo sabe.

Pero no seré yo quien se lo diga, si no se da cuenta por si mismo será imposible quitarle la venda de los ojos, hay cosas que solamente son capaces de entenderse a al ser uno mismo quien se percate de ellas, nadie más puede intervenir en ese pensamiento, yo lo tengo muy presente, se que aunque sea difícil, esa persona puede darse cuenta del daño hecho hacia sí, ya que no hay nada más importante que nuestra propia vida.

No quisiera ser así, quisiera ser normal, quisiera poder tomar su mano con toda la certeza de que ambos estuviésemos bien, quisiera poder hacer con mis manos un regalo que le trajese fortuna y felicidad como me los trae los que él me da, quisiera que cuando estuviese triste, yo poder abrazarlo sabiendo que ese abrazo lo reconfortara y no le traerá más problemas de los que ya tiene, quisiera cocinar una deliciosa comida para él y que la disfrutara como yo disfruto las suyas, he recibido tanto y he dado tan poco.

Yo no entiendo como el aun quiere estar conmigo, como él me ayuda cuando lo necesito, como me acompaña a comer, como es tan dulce a pesar de ser tan rara, de ser yo el, diría que soy una malagradecida y ya me hubiese alejado, pero él sigue incondicionalmente a mi lado, sin saber nada, solo observándome cada día con mas dulzura y cariño, haciendo que yo le quiera cada vez mas.

Pero hay algo que está a mi alcance, por eso, a pesar de que él se niegue, debe seguir siendo amigo de Doumeki, quiero decir, él es tan distinto a mí, somos polos opuestos en todo sentido de la palabra, eso incluye el hecho de que él le hace un bien y yo no, de que él puede ayudarle y yo soy solo un estorbo.

Me siento tan triste, es como si mi corazón fuese despojado de sus pétalos, la verdad es que ver como otra persona hace lo que yo tanto deseo hacer me sienta muy mal, me parece injusto, me dan ganas de llorar y simplemente dejarlo todo, ¿Por qué debo ser yo la mala de la historia?, si supieras las ganas inmensas que tengo de serte útil para algo, de devolverte una mínima fracción de la felicidad que me das cada día, de ser yo quien la que diga he hecho un almuerzo para ti, de poder ayudarte sin la necesidad de intermediarios, de poder ser tu felicidad…

Pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil, sabía que eventualmente me enamoraría de alguien, pero nunca pensé que de alguien tan maravilloso como tú.

Yo se que aunque te percates y te alejes de mi yo te seguiré queriendo, sé que eres tan bueno que eres capaz de aceptar como soy, pero yo no sería capaz de aceptar el hecho de que sufras por mí, ya que yo sufriría el triple sabiendo que estas mal, y más aun por mi culpa.

Te quiero lo sé, y también sé que me quieres, aun así espero que consigas ser feliz, si no es a mi lado puedo entenderlo, es toda mi culpa, también sé que este sentimiento no perecerá, al contrario florecerá cada día más, aun así quiero que sepas que no me rendiré tan fácil, tu serás para mi, si me rindiera en verdad no te quisiera, algún día nuestro deseo se concederá, la felicidad no puede abandonar a dos almas que la desean tan fervientemente, y hasta que ese día llegue, espero que luches por ti y para ti, mientras estés bien yo podre mostrar la sonrisa que te gusta y podremos esperar al que el verdadero libro de nuestra historia se abra hacia el futuro, dándonos al fin lo que en verdad anhelamos, mientras tanto solo siéntate conmigo a disfrutar de los minutos del recreo que quedan, mi dulce Watanuki…


End file.
